Terrible Things
by swac twilight14
Summary: Join Chad as he tells his love story to his son. song-fic for rocker729 and Personally-Summer READ AND REVIEW! NOW A MULTI-CHAP


**HEY GUYS I HAVEN'T BEEN DOING A ONE-SHOT IN A LONG TIME! AND NOW HERE'S ANOTHER ONE-SHOT BY ME! YAY!**

**This one shot is for ****Personally-Summer**** & ****rocker729**** …. They guessed the mystery man ;) I was thinking of making this a multi-Chap but it's their price so…. their choice**

**I DO NOT OWN SWAC!**

Chad sat in front of a tomb holding his baby in his hand… he let a tear roll down his cheeks

"I'm sorry Damien…. You didn't meet the most wonderful woman in the world" he said, he baby cried and he gently wipes his tears away

"shh" he coed "Daddy's here" the baby calmed and went back to sleep

(Piano begins) _back to four years ago…._

Chad's POV

**By the time I was your age I'd give anything to fall in love truly  
was all I could think,  
that's when I met your mother  
the girl of my dreams,  
the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen. **

My name is Chad Dylan Cooper and I'm a working freshman -in college- student, it was a normal day at our coffee shop when _she_ came in, and _she_ wears her sun shine smile as she approaches the counter I'm standing in.

"H-Hello and w-welcome to our coffee shop ma'am how can I _date_ you?" My eyes went wide as her smile turns into a grin "Help, I meant help" I cleared my throat _stupid why did you say that!_

"Well, call me Sonny and give me a hot Chocó Grande and pick me up at eight tonight" she said and handed me a card with her address and phone number, I grinned and looked at her

"Sonny, what a nice name" I said "I'm Chad" I said and we shook hands

**She said boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
"I can't help but notice you staring at me,  
I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,  
I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."  
Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.**

That night we sat in one corner and laughing… and talking about our lives

"So why'd you agree to this date, you barely know me" I said _in fact you don't know me…_

"Well Chad _can I tell you a wonderful thing?_" she asked, I nodded

" _I can't help but notice you staring at me, I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me._" She smiled, I looked at her with amusement maybe I am in love at her, and maybe I fell in _love at first sight_

I smiled at her and held her warm hands _oh this is love_

**Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink  
and we'd laugh at the stars and share everything.  
Too young to notice and too dumb to care,  
love was a story that couldn't compare.**

Three passed and Sonny and I are still strong, we were in love, our love is my story _our_ story. No one can break us apart

**I said girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
"I made you a present with paper and string,  
open with care now, I'm asking you please,**

**you know that I love you,**

**will you marry me?"**  
**Now son I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things**

**you'll learn one day, and I hope and I pray that God shows you differently.**

I just graduated from my school, but I still have no real work, Sonny and I are sitting in the coffee shop where we met, I asked Bob- the manager- to help me with my big plan, I looked at Sonny and kissed her

"What?" she laughed

"Sonny _can I tell you a wonderful thing?_" I asked she raised her brow playfully but nodded

"isn't that my line?" she said with a laugh, I gave Bob the signal and her fired up the fire alarm and the customers went out except for us

"Chad….?" Sonny started, I kneel on one knee and looked at her

_"I made you a present with paper and string, open with care now, I'm asking you please, you know that I love you, will you marry me?"_I said, and Bob came out with the cake in his hand

Sonny wiped her tear away and nodded "I will Chad, I will marry you" she said, my old co-workers cheered and they opened a bottle of wine

"its on me!" Bob screamed and we all shouted, I hugged Sonny and my co-workers and Bob- and some of the customers outside- 'awwed'

A year later she got pregnant and after nine months Damien Samuel Cooper was born. He was just two hours old when Sonny screamed in pain, I panicked and called the doctor

**She said boy can I tell you a terrible thing?**  
**"It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.**  
**Please don't be sad now, I really believe,**  
**you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."**

Its three am when the doctor let me in, I smiled at Sonny who looked scared

"its okay sweetheart, I'm here" I said and kissed her

"Chad…_can I tell you a terrible thing?_" she said, I frown and nodded unsurely

_"It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please don't be sad now, I really believe, you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_ Sonny said letting her tears fall, I hugged her and after five minutes she's asleep

**Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground on my knees.**

_Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground on my knees. _

I watch her sleep so peacefully. How can I not be sad? I let my tears fall freely as I hold her hand and kissed it repeatedly

"I love you Sonny" I whispered and kissed her hand again

She woke up and smiled at me

"I want to go home Chad, with Damien, I don't want to miss his baptism please…" she said, I wipe the tear that fell from her eyes and nodded

"okay" my voice broke so I cleared my throat "we'll go home and Damien's baptism will be tomorrow" I said, she smiled and wrapped her arms around me and I hugged back

**So don't fall in love there's just too much to lose**  
**if you're given the choice, I'm begging you choose to walk away, walk away,**  
**don't let it get you, I can't bare to see the same happen to you.**

**Now son, I'm only telling you this, because life can do terrible things.**

Eighteen years later, Damien grew up to be what we plan, he's smart and a gentleman, he understands why he doesn't have a mother, and why I always tell him to choose carefully, of course I'll support him if he'd found love.

"Dad…" Damien said, were standing in front of Sonny's tomb, its her Eighteenth death anniversary, _April 14_ the day after Damien was baptized.

"yes?" I asked and faced him

"I love you" he said I smiled and hugged him, I smiled at his soon to be wife, Jessica

"I love you too son" I said he faced his mother's tomb and smiled

"Hi Mommy" he said without laughing, he likes to call Sonny mommy even if she's not here, he said that 'Mommy is reading me stories every time you say goodnight' she visits us, she always sleeps with me, I always wake up and see the other side of the bed messy.. in a good way

"This is Jessica Mommy, she's my fiancée, you'll love her" he smiled Jessica waved and sat beside Damien

"Hello Mrs. Cooper" she waved politely, the wind sang behind my ear, _ she's here_ I smiled as I feel two soft arms around my neck

"_I love you_" the wind whispers I grinned and picked up the flower that's placed in Sonny's tomb and took one rose and kissed it "I love you too Sonny, always" I kissed the flower again and set it down, Damien stood beside me and said

"I love you too Mommy" he said and put the flower his holding down the tomb, I watch as the flowers we kissed got blown away by the wind, Sonny's happy up there, she's happy watching me and her son.

**The end! Did ya like it? I sure hope you did! REVIEW!**


End file.
